The True Meaning of Love
by DreamFaerie
Summary: This is a story about a girl who searches within herself to find out who she really is. She dreams of falling in love, but when she finally does, will her realization of true love be too late? My 1st fanfic! R/R (Ill update da next chapter after 5reviews
1. Introduction

Note: All characters in the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling, but some other characters belong to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me Introduction:  
  
Every time he looked at me, I felt a warm tingle rise up to my cheeks. I felt his soft brown eyes looking at me with endearing compassion. I could hear the beating of his kind, and caring heart. I could almost feel his fingers brushing up my arm the way he used to. I remember the days and nights we spent together holding each other while feeling the fire of compassion spread throughout our bodies. I remember the times he gently kissed my lips, my hair, my face. And I felt the pain and hurt I had caused him.  
  
'What have I done?' I thought to myself. I knew I would break into millions of pieces if I looked at him just one more time. 'I have to move on. I just have to, but I can't'  
  
Dear reader, I will tell you the story of my whole life, so that someone, anyone will remember me and the things I have done, or sought out to do. You will learn about my school life, my friends, my loves and my enemies... What have you to gain from all this you ask? It all depends if you wish to know the life story of a girl who learned the true meaning of love....too late. Sincerely, Ginny Weasley 


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

Note: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! The True Meaning of Love Chapter 2: Beginnings (It is longer than the first, which is good since I am trying to lengthen my chapters)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oy! Hermione, what is up with that? waking us up at bloody three in the mor..." Ron was cut off by Hermione's hand. "Shut up Ron, you'll wake up the entire school!" She hissed By Hermione's face, Harry and Ron knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked is a soft voice. Hermione turned into a pale white, "It's Krum.....he wants me back." "Why that son-of-a bi....OW!" but Ron was stopped again, but this time by Harry poking him in the ribs. In a soft, but urgent voice Hermione said, "You guys, just please come and see this....I'm afraid, he'll-that he would...come back for me." So at that Ron quickly jumped up, thus hitting his head on the bed post. Harry and Ron followed Hermione, who was deep in thought (as usual), but Harry and Ron were so busy thinking about Hermione (not in that way, ya sick folks!) that they did not notice a small red headed girl glaring at them in pure anger......  
  
Ginny decided to take a walk outside, after what she saw. 'It's so typical!' Ginny said to herself 'Hermione of course would go to those two for help! and where am I left? no where to go.... so I would be known as the follower of the great Hermione, Ron, and Harry.'  
  
'Harry...........'  
  
Believe it or not, Ginny still had a crush on Harry. It was nearly impossible for her not to like him, since he was so handsome. Harry was 15 now, and Ginny 14. Harry was known for his deep green pools of color in his eyes, of which girls could just stare into for hours. His black hair wasn't as crazy as before, but it fell into his eyes, which girls thought was extremely sexy.  
  
Harry's Quidditch training did miracle powers on his body (muscle-wise). He was no longer the skinny little boy with tousled hair. But he was now the great Harry Potter with a great body, and who was the best seeker ever seen at Hogwarts, and every girl in the school wanted him.  
  
Including Ginny...... Ginny had gone out with a couple of boys, but they all ran off thanks to Ron's famous glare and temper. Every time she came home with a boy, Ron would ask endless questions about him, and keep telling him that he would beat him into a bloody pulp if he ever decided to hurt Ginny.  
  
Speaking of Ron, Ron was probably the second most 'wanted' boy in their school. Like Harry, Quidditch training had done him great. He was still very tall, and lots of girls just fell for his flaming red hair. Like Ginny, most of his freckles were gone. But everyone except Hermione, knew that Ron liked Hermione..... a lot. Maybe Hermione liked some other boy, then with that not noticing how Ron liked her so much. There were tons of rumors going around that maybe Hermione liked Harry.  
  
Hermione too, changed a lot during the summer. Her no longer bushy hair, was sleek, and straight, and fell down at her shoulders. She had also grown in other places (ahem... you all know where!), which had attracted an immense amount of boys everywhere. She had beautiful eyes which always sparkled when she was happy, and which also turned to stone when she was sad, and when she was angry, her eyes burned.  
  
Life for Harry, Hermione, and Ron, was perfect. They were popular, gorgeous, and smart. Many other people knew them for their heroic deeds to help their wizarding world.  
  
Ginny was left in the background as usual. As soon as Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered a room, everyone's attention (except Ginny's) was placed on them.  
  
But Ginny had also turned out beautiful, Her red hair was sort and fell down her back. She too had grown in places, but her rude tempers and unkindness made all people think she was just jealous of her brother and her friends, since she was getting no attention at all.  
  
So Ginny walked down the corridor, and felt the weirdest feeling that someone was following her. She swiftly turned around, but no one was there. So she just kept on walking. 'Ginny..... you are turning insane!' She said to herself. Then to her great surprise hands wrapped around her waist, and she turned to see no other than......  
  
  
  
*~* Will her dreams come true? and will Harry finally love her, as she always imagined?*~* R/R!!!! 


End file.
